


Fall Edition

by rebelrsr



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Fluff and Crack, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 18:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17534399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelrsr/pseuds/rebelrsr
Summary: Buffy offers her opinion on CatCo's latest magazine...and other items.





	Fall Edition

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt fill from my honey - known as The EB. It’s pure crack based on a mind-boggling “must include” list:
> 
> Pairing: Buffy Summers/Cat Grant  
> Things to include:  
> 1) “That’s my pet monkey.”  
> 2) Mouse  
> 3) Wardrobe malfunction  
> 4) Sushi  
> 5) Rolling pin  
> 6) “I saw it on the Internet.”

Buffy leaned back on the couch and flicked through the mock-up of CatCo’s Fall edition. As much as she loved clothes… Nothing truly appealed. Some of the colors were nice. She’d always like browns and oranges. The styles, though, would never work. Buffy wondered how Gigi had avoided a wardrobe malfunction in the tiny scrap of cloth Marc Jacobs called a dress.

“Well, darling, what do you think?” Cat’s voice rolled through the quiet office. All the employees in the bullpen were gone except for Cat’s poor assistant. Another new face. “I value your opinion when it comes to fashion.”

“The best thing I’ve seen so far is the political cartoon in yesterday’s Trib.” Glancing up, she met Cat’s gaze and shrugged. “I can’t believe Kavanaugh is being confirmed. Maybe we can take the rolling pin out of Lady Justice’s hand and bash the bastard over the head with it.”

Cat’s lips twitched into what Buffy thought might be a smile. “I’m fairly certain Lady Justice was holding her sword. However, let’s not digress. You didn’t answer my question, Buffy. Avoidance plus a comment worthy of Faith. Should I scrap the entire Fall edition?”

This time, Buffy didn’t hide her opinion of the Fall mock-up. “It’s not my cup of tea.” Then she pointed a finger at Cat. “You need better artists, if that was supposed to be a sword. Broken or not, it looked exactly like a rolling pin.”

That earned a pained sigh as Cat ripped the reading glasses from on top of her head and threw them on her desk. “Perhaps it’s time for me to step aside. Bring in new blood.”

“Dramatic much?” Buffy mocked. “So, I don’t like the clothes. I’m not the only subscriber.” She stood and stretched. “CatCo is one of only a few print magazines operating in the black, and you are still the Queen of All Media. What happened to the fire-breather who fired entire departments at a time?”

“I got schooled by a cardigan-wearing Millennial,” Cat responded drolly.

Laying the mock-up on Cat’s desk, Buffy shrugged. “I saw something about that on the Internet. Millennials. Untrustworthy and part of the reason the world is a shithole.” It was hard to hide her grin at Cat’s eyeroll – something else she probably learned from that Millennial. “Are you ready to go? It’s getting late and I’m starving. A beautiful woman promised me sushi and company.”

Cat tilted her head. “Buffy…”

“Nope.” Buffy held her hand out, palm facing Cat in the universal “talk to the hand” gesture. “I don’t want to hear it. I asked you on a date. You said yes. No more stalling.” She walked behind Cat’s desk. “Yes, I meant it when I asked. Yes, I know you are older than I am. No, I don’t care. Yes, I will carry you out of here if you don’t stand up right this minute,” Buffy rattled off, already having answered the same series of questions a hundred times in the past two hours.

“Fine!” With a click of her mouse, Cat locked her computer and stood, arms crossed over her chest. “I’m up.”

Buffy had to laugh. “Did you learn that whine from Carter? Or the infamous Millennial who schooled you on Business Etiquette for the Twenty-first Century?”

“Kara rarely whined, darling.” Cat allowed Buffy to help her with her jacket. The National City evenings carried a hint of chill in the air as October slid toward its final days. “She was more passive-aggressive comments until I pushed her over the edge. Did you know she shouted at me? Only once, of course.”

“You didn’t fire her on the spot?” Buffy mocked gently. “Should I be jealous of how much you obviously love her?

One slender hand tapped Buffy on the back of the head. “Fishing for complements is so deplorable. It’s unworthy of you. Surely, I’ve made my devotion clear? After all, I did say ‘yes.’”

They walked from the office hand in hand until Cat stopped at her assistant’s desk. “You’re free to go, Erica.”

Buffy silently pointed a finger at Eve’s nameplate on the desk.

Cat ignored her completely. “And take that…thing with you.” She stared in apparent horror at the coat, covered in brown, shaggy fur, hanging from the back of Eve’s chair. “This is an animal-free environment. I will not have anyone, especially my assistant, bringing their pet monkey to the office.”

Sharing a long, commiserating glance with Eve, Buffy steered Cat toward her private elevator. “You know, I liked Eve’s coat better than most of the items in the Fall edition.”


End file.
